


we found love (right where we are)

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Series: Blush of Dawn [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Ugh, fluffy trash ahead, this is such fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona burns herself out via over-caring. Doctor Hak prescribes cuddles.</p><p>or</p><p>This is so fluffy my teeth have rotted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love (right where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy trash  
> really  
> fluffy trash
> 
> unbeta'd etc. Enjoy!

Hak is always mesmerized by Yona. Her hair is what's the most obvious, horizon-red and shimmering, it catches his attention and keeps it. Her eyes are next, sharp and so terrifying at times that he's surprised he doesn't flinch under their gaze. Every bit of her adds and nuances her beauty, her ethereal presence, but none of them captivate Hak like the way she moves.

Her feet are gentle on the Earth, and her hands even gentler on the people they pass. Her smile brightens up the faces of everyone she meets, and her kindness stretches past her words and permeates her actions. She pushes forwards through hunger and pain, even though they are two things that, up until her father's death, she had never experienced before. And while Hak wishes he could keep her close and insulated from anything that would dare harm her, he knows that nothing makes her happier than the happiness of others.

But, sometimes, even goddesses burn-out. Hak sees it in her eyes, in her yawning mouth and her slow movements. She is more than tired, she is exhausted and weary and at the end of her rope.

Hak can do nothing about it. There is no way he can convince her to take a break, not with so many people in so many tiny villages that need help. He will never force her, either, because he wants to see her successful and happy.

Hak can't do anything, until he can. They move on from the poor cluster of villages in the Fire Tribe despite Yona's protests. They have things they need to attend to, and the Fire Tribe General is pretending at war for reasons they do not understand.

They make camp on a sunny hillside, surrounded by thick trees and next to a rumbling river filled with jumping fish. In Hak's opinion, it's the best possible place for a day or two of rest.

"We should stay here for a few days," He suggests at dinner, in between bites of stew.

"We can't," Yona says, "We need to-"

"No, Hak is right," Yun says, "We need to recuperate. We've run ourselves dry."

"I wouldn't mind some rest," Jae-Ha says, stretching his legs out and propping his folded arms behind his head.

"Oh yes, because you contribute so much," Ki-Ja scoffs, and turns his attention to Yona, "What do you think?"

Yona pauses, teeth worrying her bottom lip, and Hak can see the indecision in her.

"If we stay, I'll have time to teach you more swordsmanship."

She brightens up, smile erupting onto her face as she looks at him, "Really?"

"Yes, if you promise not to suck so badly," Hak smirks, expertly dodging the punch Yona throws towards his shoulder.

"Okay. Two days, we'll stay for two days."

 

The next morning, Hak wakes up to Yona spread out within their nest of blankets, one arm across his chest. He grabs her wrist, pulls her in against him, and tucks the blankets around her warm, soft body. She makes a tiny noise, burrowing further under the sheets and pressing her face against his chest.

"Comfortable?" Hak murmurs, lips pressed to the top of her head.

"Yes," Yona says, lifting her head, "But we should get up."

"No," Hak says, "You're exhausted. We're going to stay right here for awhile, and you're going to relax."

"I can't relax," Yona mutters, trying to push away from him.

Hak tightens his arms around her, smirking as she slumps against him, "You've burnt yourself out, Yona."

"I have not!"

"Have so."

"Have not!"

"Yes, you have, and I won't stand for it," Hak said, leaning his head down and kissing the pout of her mouth, "Relax with me."

He rolls onto his back, pulling her across his chest until she is a warm weight on his torso, head tucked underneath his chin.

"You're infuriating," She says, but her voice is softly fading.

"I love you too," Hak says, and he can feel her smile.

"I love you."

She drifts off to sleep on his chest, and he's sure that nothing has ever felt better.


End file.
